Oddballs
by NickyLangLover
Summary: When Kennedy Baker is transferred to Hogwarts for her seventh year, she finds a friendship with none other than "Looney" Lovegood. But maybe Kennedy is just what Luna needs in a friend, and possibly even a lover. Luna/OOC. Please R & R!


**Summary: When Kennedy Baker is transferred to Hogwarts for her seventh year, she finds a friendship with none other than "Looney" Lovegood. But maybe Kennedy is just what Luna needs in a friend, and possibly even a lover. Luna/OOC. Please R & R!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or anything associated with it. The original story and characters belong to JK Rowling. The only thing I happen to own is Kennedy, and the story idea for this.**

**Now, with no chance of me being sued, enjoy :D**

Chapter 1

"Bye mom!" Kennedy called, waving from the door of the train. Satisfied after seeing her mother wave back, she took one last look around platform nine and three quarters and stepped the rest of the way into the train. It was her first time at Hogwarts, but she wasn't nervous. She'd lived the rest of her life at Durmstrang, a wizarding school in Norway. She'd been raised to be a tough girl. Keeping that in mind, she continued along the crowded train until she found a compartment that wasn't entirely full yet. She opened the door hesitantly and smiled at the four people staring straight at her.

"Um..hi there. Is it okay if I join you guys? Most other compartments are full." Kennedy inquired, trying to keep a polite smile on her face.

"By all means, do. It won't hurt anything," a blonde haired boy answered. He was a handsome face, but Kennedy could tell from one glance at his face that there wasn't much else to him.

"Thank you!" She replied gratefully, smiling a little wider.

"I don't believe I've seen you before, beautiful. You new here?" The dark skinned boy in the group asked her. She blushed at his compliment and nodded her head.

"I just moved here from another part of Europe where I attended Durmstrang. My name is Kennedy Baker." He grinned.

"I'm Blaise Zabini, and these are my friends. Draco Malfoy," he said pointing to the gorgeous blonde boy, "Pansy Parkinson," gesturing to the only other girl in the compartment with them, who had quite a pug like face and jet black hair, "and Gregory Goyle," he finished, pointing at the one left, a burly boy with hair shaved short.

"Pleased to meet you all." Kennedy said smiling. She still felt a little uncomfortable with the strangers, but at least she had made some friends here.

"Now, do you know how the houses work here?" Blaise asked her, directing his full attention to the new face in front of him. She nodded again.

"I read about it in 'Hogwarts: A History'. The houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and. . ." she hesitated, unable to remember the last Hogwarts house.

"Slytherin," Draco finished for her, "the best and most important house. So don't forget it again." The others in the compartment nodded their agreement.

"So I'm going to take a leap here and guess the four of you are Slytherins, huh?" They all laughed softly and nodded in affirmation, exception being Pansy. She already seemed to be shooting Kennedy daggers with her eyes at the attention she was receiving. "Well then I can only hope to get sorted into Slytherin so I can be in a house where I actually know somebody."

"Well if not, love, I'm sure you'll still know us. You won't get rid of us that easily," Blaise chuckled.

"Speak for yourself..." Pansy muttered, crossing her arms across her chest. Kennedy made sure to avoid eye contact with the hostile girl for the remainder of their trip. However, she was more than willing to train her attention on the three boys, all who found it their duty to catch her up to speed on the 'dirt' at Hogwarts. She now knew to stay away from three in particular: Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ronald Weasley. She recognized the names, but couldn't exactly put a finger on where she'd heard them. According to her new friends, though, these Gryffindors would cause her nothing but heartache. She was also told to avoid Ginny Weasley (whom she assumed to be related to Ronald), Neville Longbottom, and one Looney Lovegood. She was assured that they, too, were stupid people she shouldn't waste her time on. She decided to take their word for it and steer clear of these particular students.

In no time at all, they arrived at the Hogwarts castle. Kennedy couldn't help but stare at the beautiful sight of it through the train's windows. She had only ever seen pictures of the place, brought back from several of her fellow students who had gotten to go to Hogwarts for the triwizard tournament. Now, she was finally going to get to see the real thing. She stepped off the train, trailing behind the four Slytherins up to the castle. When they got up to the gates, a man with long scraggly hair awaited them.

"State your name and house." The man commanded each student. She assumed this was to keep imposters and potential dark wizards away from the castle. When it got to her turn, she tried to explain that she was a new student transferred from Durmstrang and therefore didn't belong to any house yet. "No house? That's absurd. You are to go see Headmistress McGonagall right this instant. She'll check you over and make sure you aren't some kind of imposter trying to sneak into the castle." He pointed her to an older woman standing a little farther ahead who was eyeballing each student as they passed by her. Kennedy sighed, but did as she was told, trudging up to where she was pointed.

"Headmaster McGonagall, I was told to come to you. I'm a new student here from Durmstrang, Kennedy Baker," she explained yet again, hoping she was believed this time.

"As yes, Ms. Kennedy. I was expecting you to arrive with the first years, and apparently so was Mr. Filch. Follow me." She sighed with relief, glad it didn't take much with this woman. She followed until she saw a whole crowd of young witches and wizards, assuming this was the eleven year old first years. "You can go up to the Castle with Hagrid here and wait until you are sorted by the sorting hat." The Headmistress explained, gesturing to the huge man standing behind them. Kennedy nodded, and tried to blend in. This didn't prove entirely impossible with her height of only five feet. Her hair, however did stand out. She was always getting bored with her natural hair color of brown, so she tended to die it a different color every two weeks. At the moment, her hair was a bright red color with black streaks in it. This got her second looks from almost every single one of the first years. Kennedy was used to it though. At least her hair wasn't bright green this time.

Eventually, the group, led by Hagrid, walked into the front doors of the castle. Hagrid explained the process of sorting again, then sorted the students into one single line, Kennedy standing in the the very back. She watched as one by one the kids stepped up to have the sorting hat placed onto their heads and a house called out. When it finally got to her turn, Headmistress McGonagall quieted the hall of students and opened her mouth to speak.

"We have the rare chance of having a new student to join us here at Hogwarts. She has studied at Durmstrang for the past six years, and is going to study here for her seventh and final year. So please, Ms. Kennedy Baker, come up to get sorted." The students all clapped, curious to see where the newcomer would get sorted to. As Kennedy sat down on the stool, a pin could have been heard dropping. The second the hat touched her head, it exclaimed "RAVENCLAW!" She smiled and walked to the designated table,

slightly discouraged she wasn't put into the Slytherin house with her friends. She found one of the only remaining seats across from a beautiful blonde girl who was eating alone and reading a magazine. She also seemed to be wearing an odd pair of glasses. Kennedy found she couldn't take her eyes off of the beauty in front of her, regardless of the strange glasses.

"H..hi there." She said quietly, finding herself suddenly shy. The blonde looked up and gave Kennedy a small smile.

"Hi there, Kennedy. My name is Luna. Would you like a copy of the Quibbler to read?" Luna held out another magazine identical to her own. Kennedy took it with a small blush, grateful that this girl wasn't shy.

"I'd love one, Luna, thank you." Kennedy replied to her, beginning to open it up.

"Wait!" Luna exclaimed. "You have to be wearing a pair of Spectrespecs, or else the pages won't be in 3D. Plus, Nargles might get into your head if you try to read 3D without them." Kennedy looked at her with a confused look as Luna handed her a pair of glasses like the ones she wore.

"O..okay then." She decided just to put the Spectrespecs on, not really wanting to know what Nargles were. Then a thought hit her. What if Luna was the Looney Blaise and Draco had mentioned earlier? It certainly seemed to be a fitting nickname. But even with their warning, she didn't seem so bad to Kennedy. Luna just seemed like an oddball, which Kennedy happened to find comforting. Now she wouldn't be the only weird kid here. And Luna was mighty beautiful, too. Not that Kennedy would ever admit to thinking that. She didn't want her being a lesbian to get out, what would the students think of her?

**A/N: Chapter one is finished! I am new to fanfiction, but I'm not at all new to writing. However, I'm not perfect. If you find mistakes, please point them out to me. I will do my best to fix every one of them. With that, I hope you enjoyed Chapter one, Chapter two will be on here shortly. Please review, guys!**


End file.
